Natsuyaki Miyabi
Miyabi Natsuyaki '(夏焼 雅, ''Natsuyaki Miyabi, born August 25, 1992 in Chiba Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese pop singer. Her career began in 2002 when she successfully passed the audition for Hello! Project Kids, an all-female adolescent pop group under Hello! Project. Since then, she has continued to sing in that group and has become a part of three smaller groups composed of Hello! Project Kids members: Aa!, Sexy Otonajan, and Berryz Koubou. On July 21, 2007, it was announced that Natsuyaki would be in a new unit with Suzuki Airi and Tsugunaga Momoko called Buono! The group has been together since then. History thumb|Natsuyaki Miyabi, October 2011 2002 Natsuyaki successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition alongside the other members of Berryz Koubou and C-ute. Being a member of Berryz Koubou, she also participates in the band's weekly radio show Berryz Kobo Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. In that same year, she was cast as a character in "Koinu Dan no Monogatari", however she did not have a large part due to her age. Many members of Hello! Project Kids and Morning Musume participated in this film. 2003 In 2003, Natsuyaki was chosen to join the group Aa!, which consisted of another member of Hello! Project Kids, Suzuki Airi, and was lead by Tanaka Reina, a member of Morning Musume. They released only one single: "First Kiss" released on October 29, 2003. The status of the group as a recording unit is unknown, since they have not released anything since their single in 2003, but the original lineup "reformed" for live performances in 2007. 2004 In 2004, all of Hello! Project participated in a large shuffle group that produced one single, "All For One & One For All! " This song is considered one of the themes of Hello! Project. 2005 In 2005 Natsuyaki became a member of Hello! Project's shuffle unit "Onna, Kanashii, Otona".Like Aa! there are only 3 members, Fujimoto Miki from Morning Musume, Murakami Megumi from ℃-ute and herself. They only produced one song called "Onna, Kanashii, Otona", translated meaning "Woman, Sad, Adult". 2007 Natsuyaki then became a member of Buono! along side two other Hello! Project Kids, Momoko Tsugunaga from Berryz Koubou, and Airi Suzuki from °C-ute. The unit was officially announced at the Nakayoshi magazine Festival 2007 on July 21, 2007, at Tokyo's Sunshine City in Ikebukuro, and formed to sing both the opening ("Kokoro no Tamago") and ending ("Honto no Jibun") themes for the anime adaptation of the Shugo Chara! manga. Buono! continued to record the ending and opening themes for the first season of the anime. As of the second season, Buono! only recorded the ending themes, as the opening themes were handled by Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4, two other groups formed for the sake of performing Shugo Chara! music. 2009 In 2009 the group Aa! was taken off hiatus and reformed into the second generation of Aa!. The second generation consists of Suzuki Airi, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Hello! Pro Egg member Saho Akari. The newly formed group released two new songs: YES-YES-YES and Yume to Genjitsu. 2010 Jun Jun,Lin Lin, Miyabi and former Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu will perform in Shanghai during June as a special 4-nin unit called Ex-Ceed. Profile *'''Name: Natsuyaki Miyabi(夏焼 雅) *'Nicknames:' Miya, Miyabi, Miiya , 3 (miya from C-ute's Edo no Temari Uta ||) *'Birthday:' August 25, 1992 *'Bloodtype:' O *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Height:' 163cm *'Favorite Brand/Designer': MOUSSY, L.D.S. *'Audition song': "Souda! We're ALIVE" (Morning Musume) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 8 Years *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids **Aa! (2003, 2009-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Buono! (2007–) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars **2005: Sexy Otonajan *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2008) **Ex-Ceed (2010-) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Purikura *'Special skill': Baton, rollerblading *'Strong point': Bright and cheerful *'Weak point': Shy, get mad easily *'Habit': Touching my hair *'Favorite color': Black, white, pink *'Favorite flower': Baby's breath, gerbera, tulip *'Disliked things to do': Math and kanji *'Scared of': Monsters and cockroaches *'Favorite movie': "Koinu Dan no Monogatari", "Spy Kids", "Harry Potter". *'Favorite book': "MAX Lovely!" "Angel Lip," "Musume Monogatari" *'Favorite word': "LOVE" *'Favorite season': Winter *'Favorite food': Yakiniku, sushi, fruits, ice-cream *'Least favorite food': Green onions, green bell peppers, celery, parsley, carrots *'Favorite song': "FIRST KISS (Aa!)," "Masayume" (Aa!) *'Charm point': Eyes Single Participated In Berryz Koubou * Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai * Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! * Piriri to Yukou! * Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ * Koi no Jubaku * Special Generation * Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? * 21ji Made no Cinderella * Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai * Jiriri Kiteru * Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND * Munasawagi Scarlet * VERY BEAUTY * Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba * Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi * Dschinghis Khan * Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance * MADAYADE * Dakishimete Dakishimete * Seishun Bus Guide/Rival * Ryuusei Boy/Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama * Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! / Otakebi Boy WAO! * Maji Bomber!! * Shining Power * Heroine ni Narou ka! * Ai no Dangan * Aa Yo ga Akeru * Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) / TBA Buono! * Honto no Jibun * Ren'ai Rider * Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! * Gachinko de Ikou! * Rottara Rottara * Co-no-Mi-chi * MY BOY * Take It Easy! * Bravo☆Bravo * Our Songs * Zassou no Uta * Natsu Dakara * Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku BerriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku Aa! * FIRST KISS * YES-YES-YES * Yume to Genjitsu * DON'T STOP Renaichuu Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::I feel a bit starnge talking to people I've only just met. :2. What has been the most impressive moment of your career?: ::Other concerts in Hawaii and Korea have also been great. :3. What are your goals?: ::We played there (budoukan) as guests of Sharam-Q, but it would be a dream to headline some day. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?:::I can't say for sure, but I hope I'm happy. Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Souda! We're ALIVE (そうだ！We're ALIVE) by Morning Musume *Masayume (正夢) by Aa! *Piriri to Yukou! (ピリリと行こう!) by Berryz Koubou 2nd Event (2008.09.18) *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) by Berryz Koubou *Ki ga Tsukeba Anata (気がつけば あなた) by Matsuura Aya 3rd Event (2009.04.24) *Shoushitsu Ten -Vanishing Point- (消失点-Vanishing Point-) by Buono! 4th Event (2010.01.21) *TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY by Berryz Koubou *Shoushitsu Ten -Vanishing Point- (消失点Vanishing Point) byBuono! *Watarasebashi (渡良瀬橋) by Matsuura Aya *Rock no Kamisama (ロックの神様) by Buono! *Janakya Mottainai! (じゃなきゃもったいないっ!) by Buono! 5th Event (2010.06.08) *♥Momoiro Kataomoi♥ (♥桃色片想い♥) by Matsuura Aya *Hare Ame Nochi Suki (晴れ雨のちスキ) by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Seishun Bus Guide (青春バスガイド) by Berryz Koubou *Kataomoi. (カタオモイ。) by Buono! *Story by AI Photobooks *[2007.05.31 MIYABI DVDs Works Movies *2002 – Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") *2004-07 Promise Land ～クローバーズの大冒険～ (Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~) (Promise Land ~Clovers Adventure~) *2011 Gomennasai (ごめんなさい, I'm sorry) *2011.11.03 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) TV Dramas *2003 Little Hospital (リトル・ホスピタル) Commercials *2009 Pizza-La Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Kobo Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009– Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) Trivia *Has a younger brother. *More recently, she has named her favorite food as ice cream and donuts, her favorite season as summer and her charm point as "my small ears". *Her favorite artists are UNJASH and EXILE. *Loves and collects pink and sparkly things. *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Domestic Science and her favorite food is Dessert. *She's well-known to be the fashion leader among Berryz members. *She really likes to watch or hear about scary things, like scary stories. One time, she felt like she was bound by something because she felt her neck was tied down and she couldn’t move her feet either. *During the rehearsing for First Kiss, she cried a lot because she was so frustrated that she was not be able to get the moves, and because their dance instructor was so scary. *As a girl, she pays attention to keep her eyebrows from getting messed up. *AKB48's "Team K" member Fujie Reina is her cousin. *Cut her hair around January 2009, Yet around the begining of 2010 she got extentions. *In 2008, their was a rumor that Miyabi was caught in a scandal but, the rumor was false. *Out of all of the Berryz Koubou members, she is in the most sub-groups. *She’s the Cherry of the group because her grandmother has a cherry farm. *She wanted to ride a dolphin when she was 10 years old. *She’ll show a disgusted face whenever she encounters disgusting things. *She thinks that she’s like a cat. *The most precious thing for her is friends. *Favorite flower: tulip. *Favorite movie: Nana 1 and 2 (Nana is also her favorite manga). *She is Satou Ayano's and Kikkawa Yuu's role model. *Is close friends with Suzuki Airi. *Changes her hair the most in the group. *Her best friend is Tokunaga Chinami, Chinami often calls Miyabi her girlfriend. *In'' Yorosen,'' she taught other Berryz Koubou members about Games. Honorary Titles External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Wikipedia Profiles: Japanese: 夏焼雅 | English: Miyabi Natsuyaki Category:Blood type O Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Berryz kobo Category:1992 births Category:Berryz Kobo Category:Blood type O Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Berryz kobo Category:1992 births Category:Berryz Kobo Category:Buono!